Flowers, Sands & Ants
by Greys-Kid
Summary: How Derek and Mark became Friends. It's cute. Just Read and Review! One Shot


**I don't own Grey's and if i did then Mark and Derek would have a bromance. LOL**

**Anyways Read and Review. It's a one shot!**

"Your fat!" Mark shouted at the other boy

"I'm telling on you" the boy said and ran off. Mark and his posse, laughed at the boy who was nearly in tears. Mark and his friend watched as the boy and the teacher came towards them. She gave Mark a stern and serious face before she started.

"Mark Sloan, I want you to apologise to Derek" Mrs Stephenson said and gave Mark the finger. Derek knew that Mark would just and beat him up or tease him again once the teacher was gone.

"Sorry" Mark mumbled and walked off. Derek went over to the sand box and sat down by himself. Mark and his friends slowly walked towards the sand box and sat themselves down at it. Derek looked up at them and tried to ignore their stares.

"Leave me alone Mark" Derek said and stood up.

"Sit down Derek. I won't hurt you" Mark smirked. Although they were only 6 year olds, Mark had the smirk that he would carry for the rest of his life.

"I don't want to play with you Mark"

"Why?" Mark asked pretending to be offended

"Because your mean an the rest of your friends are mean" Derek said and walked off. Mark ran after him and his posse ran after him. Oh Mark's posse included 4 boys, Thomas, Penn, Brad and Ralph.

"Derek stop being a girl" Mark said and giggled

"I'm not a girl" Derek stated

"If your not a girl then you'll eat this and this" Mark said holding a flower in one hand and some grains of sand in the other.

"Ewww" Derek said and stuck out his tongue making a disgusted face.

"You're a girl" Mark said and stuck out his tongue

"Am not!" Derek screwed at Mark.

"Eat it then" Mark said and shoved his tiny hands at Derek.

"I don't want to" Derek said and looked the other way

"Stupid girl" Mark said, "I'll make sure everyone knows you're a little girl". Derek gasped and looked back at Mark.

"Fine. I'll eat it" Derek said and took the flower out of Mark's hand. Mark grinned and watched as Derek slowly brought the flower towards his mouth.

Mark's posse walked closer and they all leaned in towards Derek. Derek slowly opened his mouth and Mark opened his mouth and watched. Derek stuffed the whole flower into his mouth and chewed quickly. Mark now had a huge smile on his face and Derek cringed but carried on eating the flower. Mark started laughing and soon his friends started laughing too.

"There. I'm not a girl. I ate it" Derek said and started heaving.

"Your not allowed to throw it up" Mark quickly said when he saw Derek heave.

"I'm not" Derek said with a screw face

"Good. Now eat this" Mark said and shoved his fist at Derek. He slowly opened it and watched Derek.

"But there's an ant in there" Derek said pointing to the ant that was half dead in Mark's hand.

"Just eat it" Mark shrugged

"No!"

"Fine you girl!" Mark shouted

"Okay okay. I'll eat it" Derek said and gave Mark a stare. Mark shoved his hands towards Derek's mouth. Derek looked down at Mark's hand then at Mark. Mark just gave him an evil smile and gave his hand a little jiggle. Derek slowly stuck out his tongue and licked the sand avoiding the ant. Mark watched Derek's reaction and rubbed his hands together taking off the sand.

"Open your mouth" Mark commanded. Derek opened and there was nothing inside.

"Good boy Derek" Mark smirked and he walked off and soon his posse followed him. Derek watched them walk off and started to feel sick. He went to the teacher and he was sent home.

A week had passed and there was still no sign of Derek at school. Although Mark had loved to bully Derek he was worried, 'did I kill Derek?' Mark said to himself. Mark slowly walked towards Mrs Stephenson, he made his posse go and started,

"Where's Derek Mrs Stephenson?" Mark asked in a concerned tone.

"He'll be in tomorrow" She smiled and gave Mark's hair a little rustle and walked off. Mark smiled to himself, Derek was fine.

The next day, Mark watched as Derek gave him mom a peck on the cheek and run in the classroom. He slowly stood up from his seat and his posse copied. He walked towards Derek and gave him a smirk. Derek held onto the pads at the side of his bag and looked at the floor. Mark noticed how Derek looked so scared of him and he started to feel guilty.

"Hey" Derek finally said still not looking up at Mark and his Pose.

"Hey" Mark said and started walking off. His pose followed and Derek sighed. Mark started playing with his friends but he would glance over at Derek ever now and then. Derek was sitting on his own watching the other kids play. Mark felt sorry for him but his pose thought differently.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Mark said and ran off. His pose all gave each other an evil look headed towards Derek. Thomas kicked a ball hardly at Derek which made him look over at them.

"What are you doing loser?" Ralph asked.

"Nothing" Derek replied

"You're a girl" Brad said and the other's laughed.

"Am not" Derek said. All he wanted to do was run off or beat them all up. Maybe the second choice wasn't an option. Whilst in his thought, Penn had kicked him in the shin making his hunch over holding onto his shin.

"Ouch!" Derek groaned

"Shut up you girl" Brad said and started laughing. Thomas and Penn pulled Derek up by his arms and pulled him towards the girls bathroom.

"Stop it guys" Derek said making sure tears didn't arise.

"You're a girl and this is the girls bathroom" Brad said pointing to the pink door with a little girl on it.

"I'm not a girl. Stop it please" Derek begged

"Go in there now" Ralph said

Mark came out of the bathroom and found his posse trying to push Derek into the girls bathroom. He ran over to them and pulled Derek out of their hands.

"Leave him alone" Mark screwed at them

"Why? You pick on him all the time" Thomas said and tired to pull Derek back.

"Only I can pick on him" Mark said and looked at Derek and pulled him closer to him.

"I don't like you Mark" Thomas said and stuck out his tongue

"I don't care" Mark said backing away from the group with Derek next to him.

"I'm not your friend no more Mark" Thomas said and started walking off.

"I'm not your friend too" Ralph said and followed Thomas

"me too" Brad said and followed

"me three" Penn said and they all walked off leaving Mark and Derek.

Mark turned to Derek and gave him a look before walking off. Derek ran after him and took Mark's shoulder

"Thanks Mark" Derek said giving him a cute smile.

"That's okay. I'm the only one that can pick on you" Mark said and poked Derek in the eye.

"Ouch" Derek said and held his eye. Mark just smiled and started walking again. Derek followed next to him still holding his eye.

"why are you following me?" Mark frowned at Derek who now had a smile on his face but he was still holding his eye.

"Do you want to be my friend Mark?" Derek asked

"Sure" Mark shrugged and started walking again.

"Do you want to come over today after school?"

"Sure" Mark shrugged. Derek smiled, Mark was going to be his first ever friend.

From that point on, Mark and Derek became friends and soon their friendship grew and they became best friends.


End file.
